


Digi...humans!?

by CJCroen1393



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, Other, Transformation, craziness, digimon become humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen Children wake up to find something strange.</p><p>The Digimon have become human. Now what?</p><p>Now hilarity ensues, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digi...humans!?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Digimon has sucked me back in. I might as well start this plot bunny up.
> 
> This is kind of an AU of Tri, mainly in the sense that the kids are high schoolers and everyone knows about the Digimon now.

It all started early in the morning.

Tai Kamiya woke up with a yawn and groggily said good morning to his Digimon, Agumon.

But when he turned to look at Agumon, he didn't see a little yellow dinosaur...he saw a short, nude human boy with messy blonde hair.

"What the!?" shouted Tai standing up in horror.

The boy woke up in response. 

"Tai? What's wrong?" 

That voice.

It couldn't be.

"A-Agumon?" asked Tai.

...

"Yes?" asked Agumon.

"Oh my god..." said Tai, "Agumon...you're human!"

Agumon looked at himself.

"Ah!" he yelped, "I am human! Where are my claws and scales!?"

"Tai, Agumon, breakfast is ready!" shouted Mrs. Kamiya. Tai began to panic.

"Agumon, put these on!" he shouted, holding out a pair of gym shorts.

"Why?" asked Agumon.

"Because you're naked!" shouted Tai.

"So?" asked Agumon.

"Humans don't just go around like that, Agumon! Now put these on, please!"

Agumon shrugged and did as he was told.

Suddenly the door swung open. Tai was about to panic, but he then saw Kari standing in the doorway.

"KARI!" shouted Tai, "Agumon is--"

"I know." said Kari, "Gatomon too."

A girl emerged from behind her. She looked a little bit older than Agumon did, probably because she was a champion instead of a rookie. She had long blond hair, her holy ring around her right wrist and she was still wearing her striped gloves. She was dressed in one of Kari's old outfits. She kind of looked like a younger version of Angewomon.

"Hello, Tai." said Gatomon calmly.

"Hey Gatomon. Does mom know?"

"Yes. She's offered me hot chocolate."

"YAY!" shouted Agumon running out the bedroom door past them.

"How did this happen?" asked Tai.

"I have no idea," said Kari, "Maybe we should ask Izzy later."

\-------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Izzy was waking up and running his hands through his hair.

"Good morning, Izzy!" called his mother.

"Morning mom." groaned Izzy.

"Come to the kitchen before Tentomon eats your breakfast!"

"Okay."

Izzy headed over to the kitchen, grumbling groggily to himself. When he got there, he suddenly caught sight of someone sitting at the table, whom he didn't initially recognize.

It was a short, red haired boy with two long antenna-like hairs sticking out of his head. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was sipping some orange juice, before turning to see Izzy and staring at him with big, green eyes.

Izzy stared blankly at him and then turned to his mother.

"Mom...who is that? And where is Tentomon?"

"That IS Tentomon, Izzy." said his mother.

Izzy stared at the boy in shock. It couldn't be...Tentomon was a big electric beetle...he wasn't a human...or...was he now?

"Tentomon" chuckled nervously--that was definitely his voice coming out of that mouth, Izzy would know it anywhere--and waved.

"H-Hello, Izzy. I...think I can explain..."

\-------------------------------------------

Matt stared at the sight before him, at once horrified and confused.

A boy with white hair and only wearing a pelt...it had to have been Gabumon...that was definitely his pelt...and he smiled blissfully at Matt.

But this was impossible...this was a human...Gabumon was a Digimon.

"Gabumon...what happened to you?"

Gabumon just tilted his head, still smiling.

"I don't know. I just woke up this way. I kind of like it though."

Matt shook his head. This couldn't have been happening.

It couldn't be.

The door opened and Matt turned to see TK who smiled as he brought in another boy.

"Matt! I had to come over the minute I saw this happen! You'll never believe what just happened!"

"Oh no...don't tell me!"

The boy standing next to TK was a boy with longish blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing some of TK's old clothes and looked like a childhood version of Angemon, but those bright blue eyes were unmistakably Patamon's.

\-------------------------------------------

"Mimi!" said Sora into her phone, "You'll never believe this!"

"Your Digimon became human?" said Mimi, in the most blase tone possible.

"NO! Wait, yes!" said Sora, "How did you know that?"

"Duh! Mine did too! You should see the dress I put on Palmon! She looks so adorable!"

"HELP ME SORA!" shouted Palmon through the phone.

Sora rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Biyomon, sitting next to her with a smile. Her mother had given Biyomon some clothes, though the former bird had expressed a distaste for shoes. It was very strange to see Biyomon as a human...Sora was so used to her being a big pink bird. But now, instead of feathers she had a spiky head of pink hair and instead of a beak, she had a normal, human face.

"This is so strange..." said Sora.

"It's fine by me!" responded Mimi, "I'll drop by soon, I really want you guys to see Palmon's dress!"

"Do I really have to go out in public like this?" whined Palmon in response.

\-------------------------------------------

"Yes, Izzy," said Joe irritably, "my Digimon is human now too."

He paused and listened to Izzy a little more.

"Yes, Izzy, I know, I think it's weird too. But I have a lot on my plate now already and--NO GOMAMON! DON'T TOUCH THAT!--I have a lot on my plate already, so I can't really talk about it right now. I'll meet up with you guys soon. 'Kay, bye."

He sighed as Gomamon jumped onto his bed next to him.

"Hey, Joe! Wanna go swimming?"

"Not now, Gomamon."

This was going to be a long day.

To be continued...


End file.
